


Dying Words

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano (mentioned) - Freeform, Buried Alive, Day 9, Dying words, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Padmé Amidala (mentioned) - Freeform, hypoxia, i'm not a doctor i'm sorry if this is inaccurate, mentions of small spaces, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin is trapped beneath a collapsed building, and has one final conversation with Obi-Wan.____________________________________________________“Obi-Wan,” he repeated. Now, it sounded like Obi-Wan was having trouble breathing. “I know you are going to try to save me. I wouldn’t expect anything less. But-” a shaky breath from him, a soft sniffle from the other end of the line. “-if you can’t get to me, would you do something for me?” When Obi-Wan spoke, it sounded thick, as though he were speaking through tears.“Anything.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Dying Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 9: Buried Alive. TW are listed above in the tags. Also, I'm not a medical professional so I have no idea if I conveyed the symptoms of hypoxia correctly. My apologies if they're terribly inaccurate. Without further ado, enjoy!

“ _Anakin! Anakin, come in!”_ Obi-Wan’s voice crackled through Anakin’s commlink. With a groan, Anakin lifted his wrist to his mouth, and coughed some of the dirt out of his lungs.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, Obi-Wan.” _Where was here, exactly?_ he thought. Anakin fumbled for his lightsaber and ignited it, illuminating the enclosure he was in. It couldn’t be more than four feet tall, and it wasn’t even wide enough for him to extend his arms and legs fully. _Well,_ he thought, _at least Obi-Wan wasn’t the one who got trapped down here._

“Obi-Wan, I’m trapped in a pretty small area, and I don’t think I can cut myself out. What’s the situation up there?” he asked. Obi-Wan hesitated before answering, which was never a good sign. 

“It’s not good, Anakin. The entire building seems to have collapsed on you. It will take some time before we can remove the rubble without causing another cave-in.” Anakin sighed, and settled into a more comfortable hunched over sitting position. He sighed. 

“Guess I’ll be here a while then.”

Obi-Wan chuckled across the line. “Yes, it appears so.” Minutes went by in silence, the only noise being the soft hum of his lightsaber. Anakin pulled his shirt away from his body. It was getting so _hot_ down there.

“Hey, Obi-Wan, how’s it coming up there? It’s pretty warm down here.” 

“The equipment should be here shortly. Anakin, are you breathing all right? You sound like you’re panting.” Now that Obi-Wan pointed it out, his breathing _was_ pretty heavy, and his heart seemed to be pounding more quickly than it should with him just sitting there. Through the comm, Anakin heard Obi-Wan call Helix over. They talked in hushed voices, and then Helix’s voice was coming through the comm.

“Hello, sir, just checking in. Is everything all right down there?” Anakin rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see. 

“I’m fine, Obi-Wan is just being a worry wart.” 

“Be that as it may, I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly, alright sir?” Anakin knew better than to argue with the medics. 

“Okay, Helix.”

“Tell me if you’re experiencing any of these symptoms: sweating, coughing, elevated heart rate, difficulty breathing, or general confusion?” Anakin mulled it over for longer than he should have needed to. 

“Uh, actually, yes to all of those except for coughing, I think.” Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. “I’m fine though, promise.” Once again, Helix and Obi-Wan conversed in low enough tones that Anakin couldn’t make out what they were saying. A few moments later, Helix finally spoke.

“Sir, I think you are suffering from hypoxia. Sit tight, and don’t speak more than necessary. You need to conserve the oxygen you have.” Anakin felt his eyes widen. He wasn’t well versed in medical terminology, but even he knew that low oxygen was bad. And, he realized with a growing sense of dread, there was no way to get him out of there. 

“Anakin, we are going to get you out and you are going to be fine, don’t panic,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin realized his shields must have slipped, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Don’t lie to me, Obi-Wan,” he said in a quiet voice. Anakin hadn’t imagined he would go out by being buried alive, but here he was. The Force could work miracles sometimes, but it couldn’t magically provide him with oxygen, and there was really no way to get him out in time. “Obi-Wan-” he began, but he was cut off.

“No!” Obi-Wan snapped. “You are _not_ dying down there, do you hear me Anakin? I will _not_ let you die like this.” His voice lowered. “I can’t listen to another person I love say their dying words.” Anakin was a bit taken aback at Obi-Wan’s brazen display of attachment, but it warmed his heart. 

“Obi-Wan,” he repeated. Now, it sounded like Obi-Wan was having trouble breathing. “I know you are going to try to save me. I wouldn’t expect anything less. But-” a shaky breath from him, a soft sniffle from the other end of the line. “-if you can’t get to me, would you do something for me?” When Obi-Wan spoke, it sounded thick, as though he were speaking through tears.

“Anything.” Anakin smiled as his breaths became shallower.

“Tell Padme that I love her and I’m sorry I couldn’t make it home.” Obi-Wan let out a pained laugh.

“I knew you loved her,” he said. Anakin smiled. 

“And,” he said, “if you ever see Ahsoka again, tell her she was the best padawan I could have asked for.” His breaths were coming in rapid pants, now, and the room was spinning out of focus. “Obi-Wan?” he asked, voice barely audible.

“Yes, Padawan mine?” he responded, his own voice shaky as well. 

“Thank you for being my Master,” Anakin said. Obi-Wan let out a sob, and had Anakin been able to see him, he would have seen tears running down his face. Anakin’s eyes closed with a peaceful smile on his face.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. No response. “Anakin!” he called again. But all he heard was silence.

* * *

Not 10 minutes later, the heavy machinery arrived and they cleared the rubble, tracing Anakin’s comm to his location. But they were too late. When they pulled Anakin out, they pulled out a corpse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not going to lie, I nearly made myself cry while writing this one. Also, I made sure to make Anakin's final words about Obi-Wan. Because that man has heard too many people's dying words, and they're almost never about him. (Qui-Gon, I'm looking at you). Anyways, if you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day!  
> Come scream with me about Star Wars on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
